


Contagion

by rooonil_waazlib



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cutesy and sick girliefrands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooonil_waazlib/pseuds/rooonil_waazlib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent May is <i>not</i> sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hollyhawke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhawke/gifts).



> Written for the lovely [Holly](http://margaretrogers.tumblr.com/) for Christmas!
> 
> (Thank you [Zoë](http://cptsgr.tumblr.com/) for the title!)

“How are you feeling, lumpy?”

May gives Natasha a glare and blows her nose again.  “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t call me that in public,” she mutters, tossing her tissue without looking into the trash can.

“Door’s shut,” Natasha says, gesturing at May’s office door.  She walks around the desk and flops down across May’s lap.  “So.  How are you feeling, _lumpy?_ ”

Weakly, May tries to push her off.  “Terrible.  Horrendous.  _Contagious_ , now would you get off?  I don’t want to have to take care of you while trying to survive this killer cold.”

Natasha doesn’t get up, but slings both arms around her girlfriend’s neck and plants a big kiss on her forehead.  “When I woke up this morning, you were coughing right into my mouth,” she says.  “I don’t think sitting here is what’s going to make me sick.”

Sighing, May rests her head back against the chair.  Her eyelids are beginning to droop.  “Well, it’s going to keep me from getting my paperwork done.”

“Make Skye do it.  She’s the probie,” Natasha suggests, and nuzzles into May’s neck.  “Come on.  I can tell you’re exhausted.  I’m sure Skye would be glad to help you out, and we can go home and eat soup and watch _Say Yes to the Dress_.”

“I hate that show.”

“No, you don’t.  You PVR are the episodes when you think I’m not watching.  I don’t know when you watch them, although I suspect you have marathons while I’m on missions.  Come on.  There’s even ice cream waiting for after you eat your soup.”  May watches as Natasha gets to her feet, collects May’s jacket from the coatrack in the corner, and holds it up for her.  “Let’s go,” Natasha orders.  “On your feet, Soldier Lumpy.”

May coughs and sits up so that she can grab a cough drop out of the mug she’s been hiding them in.  As she unwraps it and sticks it in her mouth, Natasha rolls her eyes, still holding the grey wool coat.  “I’m coming, I’m coming,” May says, her voice thick with cough drop and mucus.  She hauls herself to her feet and walks over to her girlfriend, sticking her tongue out even as she turns to let Natasha help her into her coat.  “You’re kind of bossy, you know?”

“I have to be,” Natasha says, running her hands down May’s arms.  “I’m dating the most stubborn person who’s ever existed.”  For a second, May leans back against her, lets out a low chuckle.  “Forward march, Soldier Lumpy.  We’ve got a marathon of wedding dresses to get through.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my Tumblr](http://rooonil-waazlib.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
